A Study in Green
by hipster4lyfe
Summary: Lady Mary hires Sherlock to look into Mr. Green's supposedly 'accidental' death. Contains spoilers for Downton Abbey season 4. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Downton Abbey or Sherlock
1. Chapter 1

"_Mr. Green_

_Valet to Lord Gillingham_

_Died April 21_

_Stumbled into the street and was crushed by oncoming cars_

_Remembered well by everyone…"_

"Anna, does this sound like Mr. Green to you?" Mr. Bates asked with a smirk

"Um…yes…yes, of course." Anna replied hesitantly, "Only, I wonder if that is what really happened." She turned to look her husband in the eyes. Mr. Bates didn't even flinch.

"Anna, can I talk to you for a moment?" Lady Mary entered the servants' hall. Everyone stood and Anna replied, "Of course, mi 'lady."

The two women stepped inside Carson's office.

"Anna, the suddenness of Mr. Green's death has been bothering me. I decided to hire a private detective to look into the matter."

"Well Lady Mary, that's really not necessary…"

"Oh? Don't you think it's a bit odd?"

"Yes, yes of course. It's only…"

"You're worried Mr. Bates had some part in this."

"Yes mi 'lady."

"Well that is why I've hired a man. We have to prove Mr. Bates innocent."

"And if he has done it? What then?"

"I know this is risky, Anna."

Anna was nearly crying. "Oh, all right. When is he coming?"

"Tonight. We'll have to have him stay down here. You know how Papa is about the middle class."

"Of course mi 'lady."

Lady Mary went upstairs and Anna returned to the servants' hall.

"What was that all about?" Thomas asked smugly.

"None of your business." Anna replied and walked out of the room.

SIX HOURS LATER

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Mr. Holmes and Mr. Watson. They're going to be staying here for a few days doing some work for me in town."

So this is the private detective, Anna thought to herself. But which one?

Mr. Watson kindly asked if he could take a seat and introduced himself as John. Mr. Holmes, however, continued to stare at each person in the room. "Entertainer, seamstress, war veteran, and…widow?" He said to the group, pointing to each one. "Well actually…" Daisy replied, "Wait, how did you know?"

Clearing his throat, Carson said, "Yes, I am Carson, this is Ms. Baxter, Mr. Bates, and Daisy."

"Where is everyone else?" Anna asked suddenly.

"Day off," Mr. Holmes said, "Correct?"

"…yes, that is correct."

Then, turning to rest his gaze on Anna. "Ah…I see. You're the one." Then extending his hand to her, "Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective."

"And psychopath." John Watson murmured.

"Fully functioning sociopath, John! When will you ever get that straight?" Sherlock snapped.

Ms. Baxter leaned over to Mr. Watson "Does he always do this?"

"What? Analyze people's situations by the stains on their shirt? Yes." John replied.

"So why exactly are you here?" Mr. Bates asked with a grim expression.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh I would think you of all people would know, Mr. Bates." Sherlock grinned.

Mr. Bates returned a hard expression. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Thomas watched the situation with amusement and curiosity. Whispering to Ms. Baxter menacingly, "So Ms. Baxter, I don't suppose you know what's going on here?"

"No. I most certainly do not."

"Ms. Baxter, would you mind helping me for a moment?" Mr. Mosely asked just in time, as usual.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Mosely." Ms. Baxter excused herself.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to speak to Anna. Privately." Then looking at John, "You come too." Sherlock said and walked into Mr. Carson's office.

"Most people ask permission before entering another man's office, Sherlock." John called after him. When he received no response, John apologized to Mr. Carson for Sherlock's impoliteness and followed after Anna towards the small room.

Closing the door, Sherlock said, "Mr. Bates knew that Mr. Green was your attacker. He is an expert in underhand ways. He is a perfect forger and never leaves any evidence. This is why he was so upset when you took his jacket. The train ticket inside the left hand pocket gave away his location on the day of the murder."

Anna stumbled back. "H-how?" Then regaining her composition, "That's all good and well, except my husband is no murderer, Mr. Holmes."

Sighing Sherlock said, "I know that's what you would like to believe, Anna. But think about it. A man trained in the army, an expert in trickery, finds out that his wife has been taken advantage of and he wasn't there to protect her. When he finds out who it was, how can you think that he wouldn't kill the man?"

Anna began to sob uncontrollably and John lent her his handkerchief, telling her that it would be alright.

"Don't you understand, Mr. Watson? If my husband is the murderer and your friend here convicts him, he will hang. He will die!" Anna nearly shouted.

"Anna, may I have a moment with Sherlock?" Watson clenched his jaw.

She nodded and hastily dried her tears. When she had left the room, Watson said, "Sherlock, what the bloody heck are you doing! This woman loves her husband and would prefer that he not _die,_ and you're ready to send him to doom because some rich lady paid you! Have a _heart_, Sherlock!"

Sherlock sighed and stared out the window. After a few seconds, he said, "John, get the car. I'll let everyone know that we're leaving. When we get back to the flat, write Lady Mary a note expressing my apology. You've always been better with words."

John sighed with relief and smiled as he left Downton Abbey.


End file.
